Una apuesta perdida
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: ¿Quieres cumplir tu más oscura fantasía?... ven y juega, si ganas la cumplirás, si pierdes.... quien sabe


Una apuesta perdida

por Arashi Sorata

Llegó a esa casa con un solo pensamiento en mente: "¿cómo es posible que se hubiera metido en eso? simplemente no lo podía entender y aunque si sabía porque había llegado hasta ahí no se podía explicar como es que había aceptado esa apuesta tan tonta y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que aquello podía llegar a gustarle. Y mientras pensaba caminaba por los pasillos de ese elegante edificio de departamentos donde le habían indicado que tenía que ir, llevaba el papel con la dirección en las manos llegando por fin a la habitación a la que le correspondía entrar y se detuvo ahí a mirar detenidamente la puerta, se cuestionaba si debía entrar o no, debía admitir que era una decisión difícil, incluso su dignidad estaba en juego y mientras permanece parado ahí decidiendo el futuro de esa noche comienza a recordar como es que había llegado hasta ahí

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Estaban sentados los tres platicando mientras jugaban unas pequeñas partidas de póker, llevaban alrededor de media hora jugando y platicando, aquello comenzaba a tornarse bastante aburrido por lo que uno de ellos se puso de pie decididamente a despedirse e irse, sus ojos celestes miraban a sus dos compañeros de trabajo frente a él pudiendo notar algo que antes no había notado, esos dos se miraban de una forma particular, como se mira a alguien por quien se tiene un gran deseo, una pasión escondida, algo realmente abrasador. Los ojos negros de otro de los presentes se enfoca en ese quien se acaba de poner de pie observándolo con detenimiento, perdiéndose en lo hermoso de su rostro, un tanto parecido al de una bella mujer, le agradaba, debía de admitirlo aunque por quien sentía algo especial era por el otro chico al lado suyo, ojos azul marino y cabello color café, su semblante serio y pícaro a la vez con un toque de sensualidad, en cambio ese alguien no correspondía de la misma manera, es cierto que le parecía alguien muy atractivo con encanto sexy, alguien por quien sentía un ardiente deseo por tener en la cama mientras que el otro de pie frente a ellos también le parecía alguien muy apetecible, más sin embargo al de ojos celestes no le agradaba del todo y no era por falta de gusto físico, más bien era su personalidad la que no le llamaba la atención, al chico de pie le gustaba el de ojos negros, lo quería bien

Wufei. Te ves decidido a irte

Su afirmación es ratificada por el de ojos celestes que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros color perla preciosa por los que estaba loco, desde el primer día en que sus miradas se había cruzado en el pasillo del restaurante del cual eran empleados, los tres eran meseros de un distinguido restaurante francés. El de ojos azul marino también fijó su mirada en los ojos celestes viendo en ellos el notorio aburrimiento

Traize. ¿Tan pronto? No sabía que éramos tan aburridos

La aserción hace sonreír al aburrido compañero, era obvio que ellos en si no eran aburridos sino lo que en esos momentos hacían, pero las palabras que a continuación iba a decir el de ojos azul marino iba a cambiar por completo su aserción de aburrimiento con ellos convirtiendo de su compañía en algo particular e increíblemente sensual, palabras huecas pero cargadas de deseo, el pretexto perfecto para tenerle entre sus brazos, la propuesta perfecta para el cuerpo perfecto, el de él, el que tanto deseaba

Traize. ¿Y si hacemos el juego interesante?

Zechs. ¿A qué te refieres?

Traize. Sí, hagamos una apuesta, quien pierda cumple la fantasía sexual del ganador

Tanto Wufei como Zechs se quedan helados al escuchar semejante propuesta por parte de Traize aunque debían admitir que sonaba muy bien, era tentadora, sucia, pero sonaba divertida, además era el pretexto perfecto de Wufei para hacer que Traize lo jodiera como tanto deseaba porque no estaba dispuesto a perder, su fantasía más grande en esos momentos era que ese hombre le hiciera el sexo de forma dura, sucia e incluso violenta, se atrevía a decir que estaba enamorado de él y además gustaba del sadomasoquismo, lo había visto mucho en la pornografía del Internet pero nunca lo había practicado, por eso era su fantasía más oculta, tener sexo duro y violento con alguien y quien mejor que el hombre de quien estaba enamorado; la fantasía de Traize era un poco más simple, su fantasía consistía en hacer un trío con sus compañeros, a ambos les tenía ganas, poseían unos cuerpos perfectos y unos rostros hermosos, además podía ver que eran unos salvajes en la cama, realmente deseaba tenerlos a ambos y que mejor que tenerlos al mismo tiempo, eso resultaría sin duda muy excitante, por eso no estaba dispuesto a perder; por último la fantasía de Zechs pecaba de ordinaria más sin embargo resultaba un poco arriesgada, ésta consistía en tener sexo frente a una cámara que los grabara al mismo tiempo que alguien los estuviera viendo, como en una sala de cine pero en privado con poca gente, su fantasía sexual consistía en el exhibicionismo sucio frente a desconocidos y obviamente conservar una copia de la cinta, sí, algo ordinario pero el solo imaginar le producía un escalofriante placer, por eso no estaba dispuesto a perder la apuesta

Zechs. Acepto

Wufei. También yo

Traize. Bien, que sea póker, yo reparto

Traize comienza primero a revolver las cartas y cuando termina las reparte entre sus dos compañeros, los tres estaban algo nerviosos, los tres querían cumplir su fantasía sexual y no estaban dispuestos a perder, los tres compañeros levantan las cartas y ven sus juegos, la situación para Wufei pintaba bastante bien, poseía buen juego y tal vez no iba haber necesidad de pedir cartas, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro; las cartas de Traize no eran muy alentadoras pero si se arriesgaba y pedía tres cartas bien podía ganar con un poco de suerte, y Zechs en cambio tenía buen juego, estaba bastante confiado, además poseía desde el inicio de la sesión una racha de buena suerte, estaba seguro de que su fantasía sería la cumplida. Los compañeros dejan de analizar sus cartas y se miran fijamente a los ojos, Wufei duda pero se decide por cambiar una carta, Traize se la cambia y sonríe cuando ve que Wufei no se ve muy contento con el resultado, Zechs se queda con su juego confiado en que con él ganará, Traize por su parte pide el cambio de tres cartas, ya todos tenían su juego listo para mostrar, solo una fantasía iba a ser cumplida, todo dependía de lo que tenían en sus cartas, los tres bajan juego mirando sorprendidos el resultado

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Suspiró decidido, ya no había marcha atrás, debía de cumplir la susodicha fantasía de ese sujeto, como había deseado que fuera la suya la que hubiera ganado aunque en cierta forma con el cumplimiento de la fantasía de ese hombre se cumplía la suya en un 50 al menos iba a tener sexo con el hombre al cual amaba con locura casi desde el primer instante. Toca a la puerta y el elegante hombre le abre, vestía una deliciosa bata de ceda color roja que mantenía su pecho al descubierto, bajo ella no poseía ropa alguna, se veía exquisitamente apetecible, en su mano derecha tenía una manzana la cual mordía con gusto, un poco del elíxir de la fruta se escurre por su barbilla y cae hasta el pecho, los ojos negros seguían el rastro de la gota y solo pasa saliva duramente comenzando a sentir como su miembro despierta poco a poco por el suceso, el otro hombre sonríe, notaba a distancia la sonrisa que marcaba lujuria en alguien y Wufei la tenía al verlo, a los pocos momentos se escucha nuevamente que tocan a la puerta, el de los ojos negros sale de su ensueño y se gira hacia atrás, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Zechs también estuviera ahí pero esa había sido la fantasía de Traize, hacer un trío con ellos dos y no podía hacer más que obedecer, después de todo había perdido la apuesta, en cambio Zechs estaba feliz, iba a poder hacer suyo a Wufei, claro, si él le permitía adentrarse en su ser porque conocía al chico y sabía que era de sangre difícil, pero ya serían las circunstancias las que marcarían quien iba hacer cada uno de los roles. Traize abre la puerta a Zechs que vestía de forma provocativa y entallada, diferente a Wufei que vestía estilo casual, como si nada, el cabello largo platinado del rubio estaba sujeto por una liga para el cabello, seguro que le estorbaría, Traize sonríe y le deja pasar cerrando la puerta con llave, el resto de la manzana la tira al cesto de la basura y se acerca a la barra para servirse una copa

Traize. ¿Algo de beber?

Zechs. Sí, whyski

Wufei. Estoy bien

Traize sirve la copa al rubio, Zechs y Wufei se habían sentado en el mueble de la sala, estaban un poco nerviosos, nunca habían hecho algo así, tampoco Traize, por eso aquella era su fantasía, una que por fin iba a ver realizada, estaba muy contento. Traize también se sienta en el mismo mueble, al lado izquierdo de Wufei mientras Zechs estaba del lado derecho del chico de origen chino, el de cabellos largos bebe un sorbo de vino cuando siente un poco de movimiento voltea hacia su lado izquierdo viendo como una mano traviesa de Wufei se mete entre la bata de Traize comenzando a acariciar el hermoso torso del hombre, Traize sonreía al igual que Wufei, el de ojos negros se agacha y comienza a lamer el pecho del hombre que amaba abriendo un poco más la bata, comenzando a lamer una de sus tetillas ya un poco duras, Traize jadeaba gustoso, el placer dado era tortuoso y le estaba encantando, Zechs de solo ver se comienza a excitar, su miembro comenzaba a elevarse pidiendo liberación ya que los pantalones entallados le impedían salir a flote, por eso rápido se pone de pie comenzando a desnudarse, siendo visto por Traize que también estaba ya excitado, la lengua complaciente de Wufei en su dura tetilla y la imagen enfrente le estaban aumentando las ansias, su miembro ya estaba duro, Zechs se termina de desnudar mostrando por completo su bien formado cuerpo, su miembro duro clamando atención y Wufei termina de lamer las tetillas de Traize bajando su mano a la entrepierna sintiendo la excitación la cual le hace sonreír, también quería lamer su pene, se moría de las ganas por meterlo a su boca, por eso sus manos las coloca en el nudo de la bata y la abre por completo viendo por fin ese miembro erecto, sonríe y se pone de pie solo para comenzarse a desvestir no sin antes acercarse a Zechs y lamerle los labios, no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo suyo o que lo hiciera suyo pero también era parte de eso y no lo podía dejar fuera, por eso comienza después a besarle el cuello mientras se quita los zapatos con ayuda de sus pies y enseguida se desabrocha la camisa y el pantalón, su mano comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna de Zechs también muy erecta y además se sentía grande, Zechs era un hombre bien dotado, se le hacía agua la boca de pensar que aquello podía entrar en él, pero su prioridad era Traize, lo necesitaba dentro...

Wufei se separa de Zechs y se termina de desvestir incluyendo los calcetines y después se hinca frente a Traize el cual abre las piernas permitiendo que Wufei hunda su cabeza entre ellas, el de ojos negros agarra el miembro de Traize con su mano derecha comenzando a acariciar lentamente, Zechs se sienta a un lado de él y lo toma del rostro volteándolo hacia él, se miran unos segundos comenzando a besarse después, sus lenguas jugando un vaivén de movimientos acariciándose mutuamente, Traize agarra una de las tetillas del rubio y comienza a acariciar y a pellizcar, Zechs lo disfruta jadeando placenteramente mientras sus lenguas continúan danzando, Wufei los mira besarse y excitado aumenta el ritmo de su mano comenzando a dar palmadas en los testículos con la otra mano obligando a Traize a separar su lengua de la lengua de Zechs y volver a verle, Traize sonríe complacido y estira su mano hacia la copa que había dejado y que aún tenía líquido y la inclina hacia su entrepierna mojando su pene con el líquido, el mismo le cae un poco a Wufei en la cara pero no le importa, él sonreía por el líquido en el pene mismo que iba pronto a disfrutar, Wufei se agacha y toma a Traize por la boca lamiendo gustoso el licor metiendo después el pene en su totalidad, sacándolo y metiéndolo con ritmo, Traize comenzaba a gemir con placer buscando la boca de Zechs para ahogar sus gemidos, el rubio acepta y nuevamente el intercambio de salivas se presenta, la mano de Traize baja a la entrepierna de Zechs y comienza a masturbarlo, Traize siente que va a venirse pero Wufei se detiene, el de ojos azules deja de masturbar a Zechs y soltando sus lenguas voltea a verlo, Wufei sonreía malicioso y él comprende, Wufei quería ser penetrado y él no se iba a negar, el de origen chino se levanta y comienza a acariciar sus glúteos, hace tiempo que nadie entraba a esos terrenos y seguro iba a doler mucho, Zechs también se levanta y se acerca a Wufei

Zechs. ¿Te la lamo?

Wufei. Sí

No muy convencido Wufei se inclina al frente y Zechs se agacha sujetando los glúteos de Wufei los cuales continúa acariciando, después saca su lengua y dilatando el ano con sus dedos pulgares comienza a introducir la lengua en el orificio de Wufei el cual jadea gustoso mientras son observados por Traize que no aguanta más y se comienza a masturbar para poder derramar su esencia ya que comenzaba a dolerle, Wufei lo mira y se decepciona un poco porque él quería ser penetrado por Traize pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Zechs mete dos dedos de su mano derecha a su pequeño ano comenzando a moverlos de forma circular como tratando de buscar algo dentro del orificio, Wufei se lamía los labios, que bien se sentía aquello, un tercer dedo entra causando un poco más de dolor pero lo que venía era más grande, Zechs mete dos dedos de cada mano y comienza a estirar las paredes anales dilatando la entrada, Wufei grita levemente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y abriéndolos fuertemente cuando siente que algo más grande le invade, el pene de Zechs estaba casi completamente dentro, podía sentir el roce de los testículos en sus nalgas y grita un poco más fuerte saliendo de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, al oír el grito de dolor Traize no puede más y explota mojando su mano y su vientre, poco después Zechs hace otro movimiento y logra estancarse, esta vez pegando completamente sus testículos en el trasero de Wufei

Wufei. ¡Estas enorme!

Traize ríe por el comentario de Wufei pero el rubio se sonroja pero aún así comienza a salir hasta medio miembro para después volverse a meter haciendo ese movimiento repetidas veces, al principio su penetración era lenta permitiendo al ano de Wufei acostumbrarse ya que emitía pequeños gritos de dolor acompañado de jadeos, poco a poco sus movimientos se hacen rápidos y un poco más fuertes, el placer llegaba desplazando al dolor y Wufei gemía placenteramente, Zechs si que lo estaba haciendo gozar, el rubio le sujetaba las caderas con fuerza sirviéndole de apoyo para su vaivén de movimientos mismos que Wufei clamaba porque fueran aún más rápidos y aún más duros

Wufei. ¡Métela fuerte hasta dentro!

Zechs. Wu... Wufei

El rubio hace caso a la petición y comienza a hacer lo que el chico de origen chino pide, sujetando con su mano izquierda la cadera permitiendo un mejor equilibrio mientras su mano derecha acaricia la espalda de Wufei mojada por el sudor, el de ojos negros baja su mano y comienza a masturbarse para darse más placer pero al verlo Traize piensa que no es justo que lo haga solo y se pone de pie, él y Zechs cruzan miradas y el rubio se detiene antes de llenar el orificio de Wufei, después se sale

Wufei. ¿No vas a reventarme?

Zechs. Este es un trío ¿lo olvidas?

Wufei se levanta poco a poco y mira a Traize, por poco y se le olvidaba que estaban ahí para cumplirle su fantasía y es que el bien formado miembro de Zechs lo había hecho alucinar

Wufei. ¿Te preparo?

Traize. Gracias pero ésta vez que lo haga Zechs

El rubio afirma y se acerca a Traize hincándose frente a él que se encontraba de pie y comienza por lamerlo lentamente en la punta, jugando su lengua, disfrutando de ese delicioso miembro bañado de licor y semen, un sabor extraño pero agradable, Traize acariciaba los cabellos de Zechs cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando la caricia de la lengua, sintiendo como su miembro se elevaba poco a poco hasta estar erecto mientras que Wufei se acerca a ambos y comienza a besarse con Traize, la mano de Zechs busca el miembro de Wufei y lo comienza a acariciar sin dejar de lamer el de Traize que ya estaba preparado, Zechs deja de lamerlo y se levanta soltando también a Wufei

Traize. Vengan, vamos a la cama

Traize les indica donde esta su amplia recámara y siendo él el dueño de la fantasía les indica como se acomoden pidiendo a Zechs que se acueste en la cama por completo y el rubio obedece, después pide a Wufei se suba en Zechs a la altura de su pecho colocándose hincado quedando el miembro de Wufei casi en el rostro de Zechs quien sonríe al tenerlo cerca y después se sube a la cama Traize poniéndose atrás de Wufei agarrándole sus nalgas con ambas manos comenzando a acariciar, Wufei se inclina y agarra los barrotes de la cabecera con ambas manos mientras Traize lo penetra rápidamente haciéndole gritar, Traize comienza los movimientos penetrando de forma lenta y sensual al chico de origen chino quien gime de placer, su pene también se mueve por la penetración casi rozando el rostro de Zechs quien lo toma con su mano derecha comenzando a soplar la punta, Wufei se muerde los labios al sentir una rica sensación, Zechs saca su lengua y cada vez que Traize arremete contra Wufei el pene de éste roza la lengua de Zechs que lame cada vez que puede pero sin dejar a su vez de mover la mano deslizándola por el pene de Wufei, los gemidos de Wufei y Traize comienzan a intensificarse a la par con el excitante sonido de chicoteo que se produce gracias al sudor y al choque de los testículos con el trasero de Wufei, Zechs intensifica su movimiento de mano dispuesto a causar el derrame en Wufei pero Traize detiene sus embestidas saliendo de Wufei, él se decepciona porque ya deseaba sentir el tibio y cremoso líquido dentro de su cuerpo, por eso toma la iniciativa y antes de que Traize diga algo Wufei se hace un poco hacia atrás quedando ahora a la altura de la cadera de Zechs y se sienta sobre ella descendiendo por el tronco perfectamente erecto de Zechs hasta estancarse, Traize sonríe por la iniciativa siguiendo también sus propios instintos por lo que también se sube en el rubio dejándole el camino libre a la lengua de Zechs de meterse en su ano mientras él se agacha y comienza a hacerle a Wufei una mamada el cual disfruta mucho, la lengua de Traize recorría de abajo hacia arriba todo el delicioso pene de Wufei quedándose en la punta, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel mientras el rubio comienza a lamer la entrada de Traize jugueteando de cuando en cuando sus dedos adentro causando un gran placer en él mismo que le hace disfrutar aún más del miembro de Wufei quien a su vez trataba de no perder el ritmo moviéndose lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y de atrás hacia delante por el pene de Zechs que entraba hasta su punto más erógeno, el chico de origen chino trataba de no hacerlo rápido para poder disfrutar de la boca de Traize en su miembro, el hombre era realmente diestro con su lengua, la pasaba por completo por todo el glande, disfrutando, saboreándolo en su totalidad para concluir metiéndolo del todo en su boca, Wufei se mordía el labio inferior y acariciaba los cabellos del hombre que amaba y que en esos momentos le estaba haciendo sentir el más delicioso de los placeres, la cavidad bucal, suave y tibia le brindaba un placer inigualable, superior al que sentía con el miembro de Zechs dentro de su ser, él por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho del ano de Traize, era muy abierto, le daba la opción de probar más, de recorrer con su lengua el interior, de jugar tres dedos de cada mano dentro miembros disfrutaba por completo con tener su miembro dentro de Wufei, su cavidad anal era un poco estrecha, Wufei tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos rasgados, le dolía la intromisión aunque el dolor se había desvanecido un poco dándole una gloriosa bienvenida al placer

Wufei. ¡Ha! Ya no... ¡haa!... ya no puedo... ngh

Incapaz totalmente de continuar Wufei se derrama por completo en la boca de Traize, su semen lo llena por completo y él sonríe al ver ese rostro tan distorsionado por la pasión, su boca abierta completamente dando un gran gemido de éxtasis mezclado con un pequeño grito, al oírlo Zechs no aguanta más y se derrama dentro de Wufei, llenándole el interior por fin, gimiendo complacido, había hecho suyo al chino y aunque Traize estaba ahí no le restaba mérito, al menos había vivido la experiencia sexual con Wufei que tanto deseaba, derramarse dentro y hacerlo gozar, gemir, gritar, estaba completamente satisfecho... Traize se aleja de Wufei y se baja de Zechs aún con semen pegado a su rostro, gran parte lo había bebido él, Wufei se eleva saliendo el pene de Zechs de su miembro saliendo detrás de éste gran parte del semen depositado dentro del chico de ojos negros que se acuesta encima de Zechs regalándose un delicioso beso mezclando sus salivas, jugando sus lenguas, aún con el orgasmo en la piel, Traize lo mira detenidamente y siente un poco de dolor en su miembro y recordando que él no ha tenido su derrame baja su mano y sostiene su miembro comenzando a masturbarse, Zechs y Wufei escuchan los leves gemidos y dejan de besarse volteando a ver al hombre que disfrutaba acariciando su propio miembro, ambos lo miran fijamente, se veía realmente exquisito, Wufei se baja de Zechs y se acerca al hombre acomodándose entre sus piernas tomando y quitando de su mano el miembro para tomarlo él por la boca, Traize sonríe y acaricia con ternura el rostro de Wufei que con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba metiendo y sacando el miembro de su amado Traize, lo hacía lentamente, con amor, tratando de darle al hombre que amaba el máximo de los placeres y él lo recibía con gusto, su rostro estaba sonrojado mirando a Wufei haciéndole sexo oral, jamás se había dado cuenta de ese rostro lleno de entrega en él, por fin se daba cuenta que ese hombre sentía algo por él y se daba cuenta que él también sentía algo, algo que antes pensaba que sentía por Zechs pero no era así, ahora todo estaba claro; Zechs los miraba atentamente, él sabía de los sentimiento de Wufei por su amigo y aunque sentía un poco de envidia no podía estar del todo enojado, esos dos se gustaban, se querían, ahora lo sabía y ahora también se rendía... Traize se derrama por fin en la boca de Wufei sintiéndose completamente liberado, su pasión había estallado en esa boca que lo había mamado con amor haciéndole explotar de la forma más deliciosa nunca antes sentida, el chico chino saca el miembro fláccido de Traize y lame un poco del semen que escurría chupándose después los labios quitando de ellos el residuo del líquido cremoso

Wufei. ¿Se cumplió tu fantasía?

Traize. Mejor de lo que esperaba

Un beso sensual se da entre ambos mientras Zechs aún los miraba, ahora ya salía sobrando en esa habitación, en esa escena íntima así que se levanta de la cama, los otros dos sienten el movimiento y dejan de besarse, Traize mira fijamente a Zechs

Traize. ¿No te quedas a la segunda ronda?

Zechs. No, ya no me necesitan

A pesar de las crueles palabras Traize y Wufei sonríen, Zechs había comprendido lo que ahora había entre ellos dos y aunque era cruel para el rubio se sentían contentos, ahora podían disfrutar de una sesión de buen sexo y el rubio lo había aceptado con honor

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Se habían analizado con la mirada por varios minutos, ya no estaban tan seguros de ganar pero es Wufei quien se decide a hacerlo primero, había hecho un póker de reyes con tres cartas de rey y un comodín, era buen juego pero no lo suficiente, Zechs con cara de derrota enseña sus cartas dejando ver un Full de dos ases y tres reinas, él último en mostrar su juego es el ganador, Traize había hecho una flor imperial lo que lo convertía en ganador, si Wufei hubiese hecho un póker de ases sin comodín hubiese ganado pero el chico chino no tenía tanta suerte después de todo, el ganador sonreír ampliamente

Traize. Delicioso, mi fantasía se cumplirá

Wufei. Que remedio

Traize. Creo que es justo que nos digamos la fantasía ¿verdad? aunque ustedes hayan perdido, me gustaría saber

Zechs. Primero tú

Zechs y Wufei estaban sonrojados y Traize sonreír despreocupado, él era mucho más liberal que los otros dos y realmente disfrutaba de la situación

Traize. Es algo ordinario, quiero un trío, hace tiempo que los deseo, son deliciosos

Los otros dos se quedan un poco helados por la confesión, por sus mentes no pasaba la idea de que ese hombre les deseara sexualmente, era extraño y a la vez halagador, su propuesta sonaba sucia pero atractiva, de todos modos aunque no les agradara había perdido y debían de pagar su apuesta

Traize. ¿Y la de ustedes?

Zechs. Ser filmado mientras hago el sexo con alguien y a la vez ser observado por varias personas

Traize. Suena exquisito, lástima que perdiste ¿y tú?

Wufei. No lo diré

Wufei más que ninguno estaba con el rostro ardiendo, se sentía muy avergonzado, decir que tenía ganas de sexo sadomasoquista no era normal, implicaba castigos sexuales y torturas, Traize y Zechs lo miran fijamente y un poco molestos, Wufei era egoísta, Traize se levanta de su asiento y después de recoger las cartas Zechs también lo hace

Traize. Bien, los espero mañana en mi departamento a las 8, ya saben donde vivo

- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Unos días después...

Zechs. Oh, me llegó correo

Temprano por la mañana el correo había llegado a la casa de Zechs, se trataba de un paquete sin remitente, el rubio duda en abrirlo pero la curiosidad lo mata y entonces lo abre, adentro había solo una caja con un DVD lo cual le parece raro pero lo saca de ahí y se va a su habitación para reproducirlo, se sienta en la cama y le da play no dando crédito a lo que ve, era una filmación, la de ellos más específicamente, era una filmación de su sesión de sexo en el departamento de Traize tomada a solo dos metros de la sala y después de la cama, Traize había decidido cumplir la fantasía de Zechs mandando poner cámaras en su departamento para filmarles a la vez que había pedido a algunos de sus amigos que vieran la filmación en tiempo real y quienes estaban en otra de las habitaciones sin que Wufei o Zechs se dieran cuenta, el rubio sonríe un poco apenado y pausa la filmación para ver otra ves la caja encontrando adentro una nota que antes no había visto

"Querido Zechs, me sentía mal de no poderle complacer su fantasía y me tomé la molestia de hacerlo a escondidas, no se preocupe, mis amigos Heero, Duo, Trowa y Quatre quienes vieron lo sucedido son personas de confianza, les reproduje copias de la filmación, espero que no le moleste, por favor disfrute del video, su amigo Traize"

Zechs. Desgraciado

Una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en los labios del rubio quien vuelve a poner el video mientras se desabrocha los pantalones bajándolos después, no traía ropa interior lo que le facilita las cosas, su miembro estaba erecto, su mano derecha la sube hasta su boca y saca la lengua comenzando a lamerse la mano para después bajarla y acariciarse la punta del pene, vuelve a lamerse la mano y otra vez la baja pasando lentamente sus dedos por el glande de su miembro colocando el pulgar en la cima dando pequeños masajes circulares y después comenzar a deslizar su mano por el tronco, sus ojos no perdían de vista la filmación y pensaba que bien se veían los tres, parecían estrellas porno profesionales, Zechs pierde un poco de vista la filmación y baja los ojos imaginándose a Wufei haciéndole sexo oral lo cual lo prende aún más y comienza a acelerar sus movimientos hasta que más no puede y se chorrea por completo manchándose las piernas y la mano, Zechs gime con fuerza y comienza a lamerse la mano sonriendo complacido, su fantasía se había cumplido

En otro lugar...

Desde aquel día vivían juntos, Wufei por fin era feliz, estaba al lado de Traize y eso lo hacía bastante feliz, él era atento y lindo, lo trataba con ternura, como se trata a la cosa más bella del mundo, eso le encantaba

Traize. Ya llegué

Wufei. ¿Cómo te fue? Tardaste mucho ¿dónde estabas?

Traize. Fui por un regalo para ti

Wufei. ¿Qué es?

Traize. Cierra los ojos y siéntate

El chico chino obedece y se sienta en la sala, Traize abre la maleta que traía en la mano y comienza a sacar cosas, Wufei estaba tentado a abrir los ojos pero decide esperarse escuchando como Traize hace muchos movimientos y eso le extraña un poco, después escucha el sonido de ropa caer al suelo y el sonido de unos cierres, sonríe un poco al no descifrar de que se trata

Traize. Puedes abrirlos

Wufei abre sus ojos y lo que tiene frente a él le sorprende, Traize estaba vestido con ropa de cuero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación su cuerpo, se trataba de unos minishorcitos que tenían una abertura en la entrepierna por donde salía el pene de Traize que ya estaba algo erecto y a la vez tenía un hueco a la altura del ano, en la parte superior tenía una especie de blusita con dos circulitos por donde se asomaban los pezones también rígidos de Traize, en su cuello tenía puesta una correa y en su mano derecha sostenía un látigo

Wufei. Traize... te ves tan...

Traize. Traje ropa también para ti

Wufei. ¿Cómo supiste que mi fantasía era...?

Traize. Eso no importa ahora, ponte la ropa

Sin mucha fuerza Traize azota el látigo contra el pecho de Wufei, él sonríe maliciosamente y se pone de pie mientras comienza a desnudarse, Traize observa a su amor detenidamente como se desnudaba de forma sensual y lenta haciéndolo morderse los labios con fuerza, más que nunca lo deseaba... Wufei se pone la ropa que Traize le ha llevado, se trataba de unas mini braguitas casi diminutas y un chaleco que hacían que mostrara la totalidad de su pecho, dos canilleras en las muñecas las cuales tenían colgando unas cadenas y otras dos en los tobillos también con cadenas colgando, Wufei se suelta el cabello y se lo alborota un poco haciéndolo ver aún más sexy, Traize no resistía más, debía tener a su pequeño dragón cuanto antes, la espera lo estaba torturando. Wufei se acerca a Traize lentamente de forma provocativa acercando su lengua a los labios de su amado dándole una lamida sensual y se acerca con la intención de besarlo pero cuando Traize cierra los ojos y abre la boca Wufei solamente roza su lengua con el labio superior de Traize dejándolo con las ganas, el hombre abre sus ojos y ve como Wufei agarra el látigo y mirando provocativamente a Traize comienza a lamer la punta de éste la cual era ovalada y un poco más gruesa que el resto del látigo y después se la lleva hacia uno de sus pezones comenzando a hacerse caricias en forma de círculo, Traize cada vez se excitaba más, Wufei termina de frotarse el látigo en el pezón y se acerca nuevamente a Traize agarrando su miembro y jalándolo lentamente hacia él, Traize jadea por el movimiento

Wufei. Quiero que me la metas... quiero que me revientes... hazme tuyo como quieras

Por breves segundos sus miradas se había compenetrado, las ganas altamente pasionales de Traize le obligan a tomar a su dragón con fuerza en un abrazo necesitado de placer, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo y comenzando a besar y a lamer su cuello terminando con pequeños mordiscos en sus hombros, Wufei sonreía ampliamente, las sensaciones provocadas por Traize con sus dientes, lengua y labios eran sublimes, Traize suelta a Wufei y coloca sus manos en los hombros del chico dándole un fuerza empujón que lo tumban al suelo, Wufei coloca sus manos atrás y observa deseosamente a Traize abriendo lentamente sus piernas, el hombre se relame los labios y su mirada cargada de deseo ya le hacía el amor a su Wufei; nuevamente el látigo es azotado contra el pecho de Wufei dándole a la parte donde está el chaleco de cuero lo cual no causa dolor en Wufei, nuevamente Traize azota el látigo en el pecho de Wufei, esta vez en dos ocasiones, la segunda logra darle en la piel causando un quejido en Wufei, pero no dejaba de sonreír, Traize se agacha al suelo de rodillas acercándose a Wufei de forma gatuna, lentamente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos y colocando su mano en su pecho, su dedo pulgar busca la lengua de Wufei solo para restregar ese dedo en uno de los pezones de Wufei, moviéndolo de forma lenta y circular, después rápida y al final pellizcándolo, el chico chino apretaba los dientes, Traize se detiene y baja su mano hasta la entrepierna de Wufei, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa mientras su otra mano suelta el látigo y la lleva hacia el cabello negro sujetándolo con un poco de fuerza acercando más el rostro de Wufei al suyo y robándole un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, disfrutando por completo de la cavidad bucal, recorriéndola con la lengua para después retar a la de Wufei a una lucha de dominio, las lenguas se acariciaban con pasión, movimientos salvajes y sensuales, la saliva comenzaba a resbalarse por sus barbillas, Traize suelta repentinamente el cabello de su amado y le avienta ligeramente la cabeza limpiándose después la saliva en su barbilla, nuevamente se acerca a él, esta vez en dirección a sus piernas, abriéndolas salvajemente colocando después sus manos en las braguitas del chico y bajándolas con un movimiento lento hasta quitarlas totalmente, el pene de Wufei estaba completamente erecto, duro como nunca, Traize sonríe ampliamente, que delicioso se veía, quería probarlo por completo así que se agacha y hunde su cabeza entre las piernas y apoyándose en el suelo con ambas manos acerca su boca al pene de Wufei sacando su lengua y rozándola casualmente en el miembro del chico causándole un poco de desesperación porque ya deseaba tenerlo dentro de la boca de Traize el cual se estaba divirtiendo con la tortura que le causaba al chico

Wufei. Hazlo ya

Traize. No

A pesar de la negativa Wufei sonreía, estaba sufriendo, tenía dolor en su entrepierna, necesitaba derramarse de una vez, estaba siendo demasiado masoquista porque no tener a Traize haciéndole sexo oral era la peor de las torturas, la lengua de Traize rozaba el miembro de Wufei simulando a veces que le daría una mordida, Wufei mueve un poco sus caderas haciendo que su pene pegue en el rostro de Traize, él sonríe y por fin mete un poco el miembro a su boca, mojándolo casi por completo de saliva pero solo succiona por algunos segundos, después se separa, Wufei lo miraba fijamente no entendiendo porque y sin decir nada solo observa como Traize se acerca a la maleta mirando sorprendido como Traize saca dos consoladores, eso lo hace sonreír aún más, el chico de ojos azules se acerca a Wufei y le da uno de ellos, el chino lo agarra y sonriendo lo lame por completo mientras se acuesta, Traize se sube en Wufei dejando su trasero al descubierto casi en la cara de Wufei quien jadea al tenerlo cerca, estaba bastante excitado, siempre había deseado hacer esa pose y ahora tenía la posibilidad, el chino abre sus piernas, las de Traize estaban a los costados del cuerpo de Wufei quien rápidamente comienza a lamer la entrada de su amado mientras éste se mordía el labio inferior de lo bien que sentía, la lengua del de ojos azules comienza a recorrer nuevamente el erecto miembro de su amante acariciando con delicadeza los testículos, mientras que la lengua del chico de ojos negros deja su lugar de juego para hacer de las suyas en los testículos de Traize mientras con su mano izquierda comienza a acariciar el miembro del chico de ojos azules y con su mano derecha agarrando el consolador comienza a jugar la punta del mismo en la entrada de Traize quien sonreía más que satisfecho, pero más lo estaría cuando Wufei se dejara de juegos y lo comenzara a meter y sacar por su cavidad... Traize no se queda atrás con el uso del juguetito y antes de meterlo por el ano de Wufei lo mete a su boca para lubricarlo, cuando ya éste está preparado sin piedad lo introduce casi por completo en Wufei quien al sentirlo pega un pequeño grito de dolor pero a la vez mete también el consolador en Traize también casi hasta el fondo, el más alto no grita a pesar del dolor, el solo sonríe gustoso, había escogido el tamaño perfecto, eran grandes pero no demasiado, humanamente soportables a la hora de introducirlos... Wufei lo metía hasta al fondo y ya dentro lo movía en círculos para después sacarlo y meterlo varias veces y volviendo a tocar fondo para moverlo en círculos mientras su mano insiste en masturbar el erecto miembro de su amante, su lengua había abandonado los genitales de Traize y su boca se encargaba de emanar los gemidos llenos de placer al sentir el consolador tocar sus puntos más sensibles, Traize al meterlo lo hacía con fuerza siempre tocando hasta el fondo mientras su boca se encargaba de succionar con pasión el miembro de Wufei que le punzaba dentro de su boca, sensación que le encantaba...

Antes de conseguir el tan esperado orgasmos ambos se detiene y se incorporan regalándose un beso salvaje donde las lenguas eran las principales protagonistas, casi se tocaban las gargantas, eran un beso profundo y cuando se separan Traize aún con el aparato en su mano lo ofrece a Wufei quien comienza a lamer gustoso probándose así mismo y mientras lo sigue disfrutando baja su mano comenzando a masturbarse, a Traize le encanta verlo así y se acerca al látigo para estrecharlo en Wufei pidiéndole que mueva su mano con mayor rapidez pero Wufei cada vez lo hacía más lento incitando a Traize a que le pegara aún más y entonces se detiene para abrir aún más las piernas teniéndolas separadas por completo de extremo a extremo aún acostado en el suelo con la espalda ligeramente levantada, entonces con el consolador en la mano comienza a acariciarse el ano primero con dos dedos separando un poco esa cavidad preparándose para introducir el artefacto, Traize sabe las intenciones y se excita aún más, todo aquello le parecía un hermoso paraíso de perversión, tal vez no estaba bien pero en esos momentos no había cosa que disfrutara más que ver a Wufei acostado en el suelo, completamente desnudo comenzando a penetrarse con el consolador al mismo tiempo que se masturba, Traize se acerca a él de rodillas y agachándose comienza a besarle y a lamerle el pecho jugando su lengua en ambos pezones, turnándose unos segundos en cada uno de ellos pero a pesar del placer Wufei clamaba por un beso, Traize se cansa de lamer las tetillas de su amante y sube con besos por el pecho hasta darle a Wufei el tan ansiado beso y mientras ambos se besan Traize también se comienza a masturbar estando de rodillas a un lado de Wufei, cuando dejan de besarse también detienen el ritmo de sus manos en sus miembros y Wufei se saca el consolador lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo que Traize hasta que el sabor del chino desaparece de él, ahora Traize se acomoda acostándose en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. Wufei se coloca frente a él de rodillas y después se agacha comenzando a meter su lengua en la entrada de Traize regalando también besos, sus manos acariciaban las torneadas piernas de su amante para estimularlo aún más y Traize se masturba sintiendo aquella tibia y húmeda lengua dentro de él, Wufei saca ésta y agarra de nuevo el consolador para meterlo otra vez en Traize, ésta vez de forma rápida hasta el fondo, Traize deja de masturbarse para acariciarse con lentitud su pecho acariciando de cuando en cuando sus propios pezones mientras gemía placenteramente, Wufei movía su mano diestramente y se lamía los labios observando ese hermoso rostro ahora retorcido de placer; ahora ya no había más, debían explotar sus semillas de una vez por lo que Wufei se detiene por fin y se aleja un poco, Traize estaba casi al borde, tenía la respiración bastante agitada, debía pronto terminar, Wufei también estaba igual y a la vez necesitaba tener a Traize dentro y sentirlo explotar su pasión, por eso se hinca acercándose al mueble donde se apoya ambas manos del asiento colocando sobre éste el consolador que había estado dentro de su amado Traize mientras él se acerca a Wufei por atrás sujetándole las caderas, el chino voltea hacia atrás y se sonríen, sin decirse nada se miran profundamente a los ojos mientras Traize comienza a entrar en Wufei hasta estancarse, Wufei se estremece al sentirlo y vuelve a voltear al frente comenzando a lamer el consolador al tiempo que Traize lleva su mano derecha al miembro de su amante para darle placer y entonces comienza, con mano izquierda sujeta con fuerza la cadera de Wufei para no perder el ritmo mientras con la otras lo masturbar y Wufei lamiendo gustoso el artefacto con sabor a Traize metiéndolo también a su boca, la pasión estaba desbordada hasta el límite, ahora llegaba la hora de terminar con su excitante acto sexual nunca antes llevado a cabo por alguno de los dos, Traize abandona el miembro de Wufei y comienza a darle nalgadas al ritmo de sus penetraciones y Wufei se encarga de su propio miembros masturbándolo con rapidez y fuerza dejando de lamer el consolador, las arremetidas de Traize comienzan a intensificarse en ritmo y fuerza causando en Wufei un sin fin de sensaciones, su miembro crecido e hinchado comenzaba a punzar con más fuerza y miles de choques eléctricos le comienzan a invadir los sentidos hasta casi perderlos entrando en un túnel de desbordada pasión hasta que más no puede y su semilla explota violenta en su mano mojando también el piso y casi al mismo tiempo Traize explota la suya invadiendo el terreno adentro del cuerpo de Wufei, ambos gritan y gimen con fuerza, su explosiva culminación los hace elevarse a otro nivel espiritual, después de aquella entrega, de toda esa pasión dada nada entre los dos iba a ser igual, ahora eran como uno solo... no solo se habían cumplido sus fantasías, ahora estaban seguros que ninguno había perdido la apuesta

FIN

Fan fiction para concurso: "El mejor lemon" para el grupo Sleepless Beauty de Yahoo grupos, tal vez no es el final que esperaban pero no habiendo mucha trama que digamos (que vergüenza) no lo considere necesario, espero que les haya gustado, no espero ganar pero espero que les guste, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho mis amores, sayonarita


End file.
